She Knows
by Joyce Renee
Summary: The events leading up to the RV gettaway at the end of season 5


Title: She Knows

Author: Joyce Renee 

Rating: Pg

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Answers YGTS? challenge #206:

'Whatever happened before Buffy and Spike came to rescue the gang in the RV? How the heck did he get an RV in the first place? How did she get him to do it? R and under please. (You can do the Spike trades in his Desoto) B/S would be awesome. Please don't make Spike a mush.'

Spoilers: This is written as a couple of missing scences from 'Spiral'. I'm afraid it won't make much sense if you haven't seen the episode.

Dedicated to Pyro

She Knows

Spike jumped to his feet as the door to his crypt was thrown open. Buffy quickly stepped into the dark shadows of Spike's home, eager to get out of the cheery afternoon sunlight that seemed to mock her fear.

Any anger Spike might have felt at such an intrusion quickly vanished when he saw the look on her face.

"Spike, I need..." and then she stopped.

Her eyes grew wide, and a hand unconsciously came up to cover her mouth. Buffy turned her head away from him. She was having trouble, controlling her breathing and holding back the harsh sobs that threatened to come loose. 

She had cried before in his presence, and it seemed as if her body remembered that and wanted her to let go again. But there were more important things to worry about, and time was of the essence.

She forced herself to calm down, taking a few deep breaths.

Spike watched her in silence, biting back his growing panic. All sorts of horrible scenarios raced through his mind as he waited for her to tell him what was wrong. 

Her tortured hazel eyes finally rose to meet his curious dark blue ones.

"She knows."

Those two words were like a death sentence, Spike realized. Not just for them, but for the entire world.

Wordlessly, he opened his arms, and was taken aback by how quickly she flew into them. He tried to stay as still as possible, afraid that any sudden movements might scare her away. 

Buffy didn't cry as she leaned into Spike's embrace, soaking up his comfort. She felt as if she was handing part of her 'burden' over to the vampire, and suddenly she felt the sparkle of hope resurface in her weary heart. She looked up at him with new determination in her eyes.

Looking into her eyes, it suddenly occurred to Spike that he was probably going to die very soon. The astonishing thing, was that he really didn't care. If death was the price he'd have to pay to get to hold her like this, then so be it. 

"What's your plan, luv?" he spoke for the first time since she got there.

"Get the hell out of dodge, asap!"

**********

"We are not stealing a motorcycle, and that is final!" Buffy harshly whispered at the sulking, blanket-covered, vampire next to her.

They were hiding behind a large RV in one of the towns smaller used-vehicle sales lots.

"A bleeding snail can move faster than that.. that.. thing!" Spike shook his fist at the RV, then quickly pulled it back under the blanket when it caught fire.

"Spike! It has to be large enough to fit eight people." she reminded him, ignoring his groans of pain. 

"No it doesn't! You, me and the nibblit can..." he was cut off by her hand going to his throat.

She ducked under the blanket, her face was just a few centimeters from his own.

"You can help me, or not. That's your choice, but don't question me! I am not leaving ANYONE behind. Do we understand each other?!" she demanded through a clenched jaw.

Spike gulped and nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice how much she turned him on just then.

"You got it, Slayer, everyone goes."

**********

"Bloody hell! Pull over!" Spike demanded.

He was sure they hadn't been followed, although he couldn't see how anyone could have missed the huge screeching, swerving RV.

"Where the hell did you get your driver's licenses, K-Mart?"

Buffy looked up at him sheepishly and he groaned.

"You don't have a licenses?! "

"I never got around to getting it..." she muttered.

"You should have told me that, before I let you take the wheel." he grumbled, rummaging around in his black tote bag.

He pulled out a box of foil and began to line the windows, being careful to stay out of the sun rays.

Buffy sat at the table and spread the map out in front of her. She let out a weary sigh as she realized that she had no idea where to go. 

The events of the past few weeks seemed to suddenly catch up with her, and the next thing she knew, she was in Spike's arms again, sobbing into his shoulder.

"She knows, Glory knows..." 

"Shh! Buffy, stop it! You've got to pull yourself together. Think of Dawn. You can do this, for Dawn!" 

His fingers lifted her chin so he could see her face.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a laugh.

She was laughing so hard, that Spike feared she was finally losing it. 

Then he realized she was laughing at him.

"Y-you look l-like a bug!!" she gasped out, holding her sides.

Spike gave her an annoyed look, which, since he had on his black goggles, only made him look stranger, and that only made her laugh harder.

He wasn't at all insulted, as he felt he should have been. Seeing her laugh like that reminded him that he hadn't seen her laugh, or even smile, in weeks. His undead heart filled with pride that he was the cause of her happiness, and he puffed out his cheeks while sticking out his tongue. This sent her rolling in the floor.

He made a sound of mock-irritation as he headed back up to the wheel.

Buffy had calmed down on the way to the Magic shop, and began to discuss with Spike where they would be going. 

Spike felt almost sad as he drove the RV up to the curb where the gang sat, waiting.

Buffy walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning to open the door, and letting reality back in.

Spike grinned at the group as they made they're way aboard. He felt giddy, and not even Giles, nor Xander could get him down.

~The End 


End file.
